fiebre
by angelunar
Summary: Porque para la legión de reconocimiento existe algo mas aterrador que un ejercito de titanes y eso es...un levi enfermo leviXocc y un ligero irvinXhanji


Hola gente bonita! Les traigo un fanfic que se me ocurrió, mientras comía x'D, espero y sea de su agrado

~Aclaraciones~

*Shingeki no kyojin no me perece solo juego con sus personajes para su entretenimiento y el mío

*este fanfic no pertenece a ninguna línea del tipo en específico, pero si quien ubicarla, yo la pondría después de qua capturaran a la titán hembra

-dialogo-

_-pensamientos-_

~sin más que decir el fanfic~

….

Suspire pesadamente caminando hacia la entrada de aquel terrible lugar, me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero tenía que cumplir mi deber.

_Había una división dentro de la legión de reconocimiento, a la cual pertenecía orgullosamente, que se encargaba de cuidar de las alas de la libertad, duros días de entrenamiento en el cual, no solo aprendíamos lo básico con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, sino que aprendíamos diferentes tipos de tratamientos para heridas grabes en situaciones extremas, ya sea dentro de las murallas, ayudando a los heridos o enfermos, o en el mismo campo de batalla, curando a los soldados y matando titanes al mismo tiempo, eran los mejores médicos del mundo, y yo mi corta edad de 19 años era líder de mi propio escuadrón, había atendido al mismísimo rey e incluso había estado en la lucha contra la titán hembra, pero ni con toda la experiencia del mundo y sin importar la veces que lo hiciera, nunca me sentía preparada para esto._

Suspire pesadamente, intentando liberar mis nervios, apreté el maletín que sostenía en mi mano izquierda y abrí la puerta lentamente

-con un demonio cuatro ojos! Ya te dije que no necesito ningún doctor!-

-jaja, vamos levi, tranquilo, fueron ordenes de Irvin-

-es idiota puede meterse sus órdenes y sus cejas por el cul..-

\- tienes una lengua de lo más suelta como siempre levi- entre a la habitación los más tranquila que pude, observando de reojo a levi, estaba completamente sonrojado, sus ojera estaban más marcada que de costumbre y tenía unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente-te ves patético-

-solo a eso viniste enana?- me contesto con acides mientras se sentaba en la cama y hanji intentaba contener una carcajada

-enana?! Ho! perdón! señor titán colosal!-le dije en tono burlón dejando mis maletín en una pequeña mesa a lado de su cama- enserio luces terrible, acuéstate-

-porque debería obedecerte?-

-porque soy tu doctora, ya que nadie quiere atenderte por que los asustas-

-no necesito ningún doctor, así que lárgate-

-sabes que puedo recetarte una inyección MUY dolorosa?- fueron por unos segundos pero pude notar como sus ojos se abrían milimétricamente por la sorpresa, no pude evitar que una sonrisa confiada brotara en mis labios, bendito sea el día en que descubrí que no le gustaban las inyecciones

-….-

-…-

-tks..Maldita enana- murmuro mientras se acostaba

-siempre me dice lo mismo, ya búscate algo nuevo- le dije sin quitar mi sonrisa de los labios, mientras sacaba un pequeño termómetro y se lo ponía en la boca- hanji sal un momento necesito hablar contigo y tú no te muevas ni te quites eso-

Salí del cuarto de levi siendo seguida por una sonriente hanji

-nunca entenderé como lo controlas- me dijo entre risas

-nadie controla a levi- le conteste sonriendo, para luego poner una cara seria

-como salieron los análisis?- rápidamente note el temor y en nerviosismo en su voz

-tranquila, fueron negativos, no estas embrazada-

-enserio?!... qué bien! Como tenías una cara tan seria creí que había sido positivo!-

-aun así no te debes de confiar, tus encuentros con Irvin son cada vez más….frecuentes, el otro día no me dejaron dormir con su escandalo- le dije divertida, cuando sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo

-lo siento-

-solo ten cuidado, vale? Me voy con levi-

\- la que debe de tener cuidado eres tú con el pequeño gruñón –

Entre a la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido, solo para encontrarme con levi poniéndose sus botas, listo para salir

-se puede saber qué haces?!-

-mierda cállate! No estoy para tus gritos!-

-para ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad te enfermas mucho- le dije mientras le saca el termómetro de la boca- 45° joder! Tienes que recostarte!-

-tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!-

-y tu crees que yo no!? No es mi culpa que tu andes de caliente!-

-jum! Tú y tu doble sentido de mierda- aunque su voz sonó seria, pude ver como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

-por favor levi! Si haces lo que te digo terminaremos pronto con esto!-

-tsk! Como molestas mujer-

-vamos solo tomate esto- le dije sacando un pequeño bote de mi bolso, sabía que le desagradaba pero era eso o la inyección

-no pienso tomarme eso!-

-hahaha! Porque?! Solo es un pequeño jarabe no sabe tan mal!-

-que no sabe tan mas? Eso sabe a mierda!-

-y acaso tú ya probaste la mierda para saber su sabor?- me observo un momento, como si analizara mis palabras, en otro momento me habría contestado de inmediato, pero lo más seguro es que se sintiera lo suficientemente como para no hacerlo, estaba abriendo la boca para contestarme cuando me abalance sobre él, y lo acostaba bruscamente en su cama, como pude me senté sombre sus cadera y le metí la boquilla del bote en su boca, cuando este se vacío, le tape la boca y la nariz para que no respirara y obligar a tragárselo, pasaron varios segundos entre forcejeos, hasta que finalmente se lo trago, le sonreí divertida mientras quitaba las manos de su cara, ambos estábamos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojada yo por el forcejeo y el por la fiebre

-lo ves? no fue tan malo-

-perra-

-en el fondo me amas-

-eres una…-

-karala heichou! El comandante Irvin la esta buscan…- el rostro del pobre Armin rápidamente se tornó de color rojo al vernos en esa posición- yo…esto… lo siento! Le diré que está ocupada!- grito desesperado para luego salir corriendo

-jajajaja, creo que quedara traumado- le dije divertida a levi, pero este no respondió, lo vote a ver, solo para darme cuenta que me observaba detenidamente, _dios no! Conozco esa mirada_\- creo que mejor me bajo-

-porque?- la voz de levi sonó mas ronca y profunda de lo normal haciéndome estremecer, intente bajarme pero el rápidamente puso sus manos en mis cadera-vamos, así estoy cómodo- siguió hablando mientras se sentaba en la cama, sin dejar que yo me bajara de el-aunque admito que a mí prefiero estar arriba- me susurro al odio

-le..levi idiota!- sentí mi cara calentarse _maldición! Otra vez con esto, cada vez que se enferma es lo mismo_, si bien no tenía mucha fuerza porque estaba enfermos, eso no significaba que fuera débil, me costó mucho trabajo alejarme de el – escucha, ahora regreso, iré a ver que quiere Irvin, no salgas de aquí! _Porque aras un desastre_, no tardare, vale?- antes de conseguir una respuesta salí corriendo de su cuarto, hasta la oficina de Irvin

-me mando a llamar?- le dije después de unos segundos de haber entrado, su oficina esta desordena, cosa rara en el

-Armin me dijo que estabas ocupada con levi- un sonrisa cómplice se asomó en su rostro haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar

-no es lo que cree! Fue un malentendido!-

-tranquila no te juzgo-

-pero no es así!...hahaha…diga lo que diga no me creerá cierto?, que sucede?-

-quería consultar contigo unas cosas de la próxima formación-

Estuve casi el resto del día en la oficina, intentado diferentes tipos de formaciones, hasta que una nos dejó satisfechos a ambos. Camine hacia la cafetería junto con Irvin, iba a buscar algo de comida para mí y para levi, quien yo confiaba se había quedado durmiendo en su habitación

-karla! Te buscado por todas parte- hanji apareció de pronto frente a nosotros y comenzó a arrastrarme con ella

-que sucede? porque la prisa?!-

-levi! Eso sucede!-

-hay no! Otra vez?!-

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, levi estaba siendo detenido a duras penas de ahorcar a un pobre eren

-que está pasando aquí!?- la voz de Irvin resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos al instante, bueno acepto una persona

-y tú qué?! También quieres pelear!- quienes no habían visto a levi enfermo se notaban claramente sorprendidos, y los que ya, bueno, digamos que estaba batallando por no estallar en carcajada

-levi! Regresa a tu habitación en este momento!-

-quien Te crees? mi padre?!-

-si es lo que tengo que se para que obedezcas, entonces si lo soy-

-yo quiero ser la madre!- intervino hanji de los más divertida por la situación

-yo no tengo madre!-

-eso lo sabemos todos, levi si no te vas a tu habitación atente a las consecuencias!-

\- metete tus órdenes y tus cejas por el culo!...aunque no creo que te entren- más de la mitad de los presentes, estallaron a carcajada, pero había una persona que estaba muy seria, mikasa, con lo sobreprotectora que era, seguramente estaba molesta porque quiso ahorcar a Eren

-levi heichou- intervino temeroso eren- se encuentra bien? –

-tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente!-

-qué? No! Espere!-

-ahora te acobardas? mikasa es mucho más hombre que tú y que el niño llorón juntos!- grito señalando a Armin, cuando vi que mikasa iba a responder, decidí que lo mejor era intervenir, una pelea entre dos Ackerman, terminaría mal, muy mal

-muy bien! Se acabó el espectáculo- grite y jale a levi por el cuello de su camisa fuera de ahí entre un montón de murmullos.

-se puede saber en qué pensabas!?, tienes la fiebre muy alta y se te ocurre ir a pasear por el lunar?!- estaba molesta, pero más que con él, conmigo misma, lo había dejado solo mucho tiempo a pesar de que sabía cómo se ponía en esas condiciones, le ayude a quitarse las botas, mientras el me observaba sentado desde la cama

-karla- me susurro debilemte

-que sucede?- no alce la mirada, estaba a punto de llorar por la frustración y no quería que él me viera en ese estado

-karla, mírame-

-no quiero-

-estas llorando?-

-….-

-por favor mírame, prometo que te are caso, solo…- no pude evitar sentirme culpable la voz de levi se escuchaba casi suplicante, sentí como un par de lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pero aun si levante la mirada

-si me hubieras dicho que llorando conseguiría que me hicieras caso, lo habría hecho desde antes-a pesar de las lágrimas sonreí irónica, sentí como levi me tomaba de los hombros en una especie de abrazo y me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, me limpio las lágrimas tan delicadamente que no pude evitar sonrojarme a cada toque

-lo lamento- lo observe sorprendida pero antes de que pudiera responder el ya había juntado nuestros labios en un beso, al principio solo fueron pequeños roses, pero peronto sentí la lengua de levi en mi labio inferior, como si pidiera permiso para entrar, permiso que yo le di gustosa, nuestras lenguas se enroscaron en una batallas por el dominio del otro, pero por falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos dejando inconclusa nuestra batalla

-levi….tienes que acostarte, aun tienes un poco de fiebre-

-duerme conmigo-

-no puedo y lo sabes-

-por favor- maldije, no podía negarme, al menos no cuando me veía esa manera

-está bien-susurre, el solo se dejó caer completamente en la cama conmigo en brazos-porque no me sueltas?-

-te iras si lo hago- me dijo seguro de sus palabras mientras cerraba los ojos

_-solo espero que no te enojes mañana, cuando sepas el espectáculo que hiciste- _me abrase a él y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por Morfeo.

…

Y eso fue todos! Que les pareció? Aplausos? Jitomatasos? Son recibidos xD, etto…sobre la tropa a la que división Karla, en realidad no existe, o no que yo sepa xD, en fin dejen reviews son mi motivación ;3 en fin…. Nos leemos pronto


End file.
